Querido diario
by KiRai-ShiRo
Summary: paginas del diario de shiki universo alterno basado en gran parte en another day
1. Nuevas experiencias

12 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Hoy ha llegado un nuevo estudiante a la clase, se llama Neku sakuraba, es un chico muy callado pareciera que su mundo termina en sus audífonos y lo que es peor konishi-sensei lo ha sentado junto a mí, le sonreí y lo salude pero solo me miro con una mirada gélida y volvió su atención al pizarrón, no sé qué rayos está mal con ese chico, me saca de quicio yo solo lo salude, me gustaría saber porque no le habla a nadie, en la hora del almuerzo trate de acercarme a el así que lo invite a que se sentara con nosotros pero solo me ignoro , si no hubiera sido por beat que lo obligo a hacerlo, seguro se hubiera sentado en el rincón donde está la banca rota solo por no hablar con nadie. Así que empecé a platicar con el (si es hablar por 20 minutos sin recibir respuesta se puede llamar platicar) hasta que termino el almuerzo.

Cuando íbamos regresando a clase escuche las primeras palabras de su boca, cosa que me alegro pero no por mucho tiempo pues solo me dijo "te están viendo" mientras señalaba hacia abajo, yo voltee y vi a higazhisawa-sensei debajo de la escalera, grite muy fuerte y Salí corriendo al salón, lo juro ese tipo es un pervertido que solo está buscando la forma de ver mi ropa interior, Eri me ha dicho que tenga mucho cuidado y que jamás me quede a solas con el porqué puede ser un criminal prófugo o un pederasta cosa que por la forma en que me ve no he dudado ni un segundo .

Después de clases me he regresado con Eri a casa y me ha dicho que no soy nada discreta cuando un chico me gusta, yo le dije que no me gustaba sakuraba-kun y ella me contesto que como no me iba a gustar si lo había estado viendo todo el día. Llegamos a mi casa, así que nos despedimos, Eri se fue a su casa, quise poner a Leah en el estéreo mientras hacia la tarea pero siempre peleo con papá cuando se trata de música así que mejor me puse los audífonos para no hacerlo de nuevo , ¿será por eso que sakuraba-kun no se quitará los suyos? Quizá si estoy pensando demasiado en el, pero de eso a que me guste son dos cosas muy diferentes ¿no? Como sea ya es tarde, tengo sueño así que me iré a la cama.

Buenas noches diario.

6 de octubre

Querido diario:

No soporto la clase de matemáticas, el profesor minamimoto es un demente, no sé cómo alguien como él pudo obtener un permiso para enseñar, lo admito es un genio matemático, pero el sujeto no puede estar bien de la cabeza nos grita con un megáfono estando enfrente de toda la clase aunque nadie haga un solo ruido. Beat me conto el rumor de que si te vistes como el también te convertirás en un genio matemático ¿será cierto?

Hoy en su clase me ha sacado un susto enorme, le grito con su megáfono a sakuraba-kun detrás de mí ¡¡¡QUITATE LOS AUDIFONOS HECTO PASCAL!!! Casi me deja sorda y de seguro hubiera dejado sordo a sakuraba-kun si no hubiera tenido puestos sus audífonos, cuando se los quito alcance a oír algo de lo que estaba escuchando y reconocí que estaba escuchando a ¡DAVE BRUBECK! Y yo que creía que solo a mi padre le gustaba escuchar eso, sin duda fue una gran sorpresa pero nada comparada con lo que le siguió pues en la hora del almuerzo sakuraba-kun me dijo que si podía almorzar con nosotros de nuevo.

Me quede sin palabras llevaba casi un mes en la clase y era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra por voluntad propia, hasta que interrumpió mi silencio diciéndome "¿sí o no?", le conteste que si que no había ningún problema pero le pregunte y porque y me dijo que un chico de preparatoria lo había estado molestando últimamente y que hoy no estaba de humor de verlo.

Una vez en el patio quise hablar con sakuraba-kun sobre el chico que lo molestaba pero ni una palabra, regreso a su habitual silencio, ¿Qué rayos está mal con él? ¿Porque primero me dice que quiere comer con nosotros y luego hace como si no existiéramos? Así siguió todo hasta que un chico de cabello naranja que chupaba una paleta se apareció frente a nosotros, el tipo se llama kariya y al parecer sakuraba-kun le debe dinero o algo así pues apenas lo vio y empezó una pelea que hubiera terminado muy mal si no hubiera sido por qué beat se interpuso entre los dos y les dijo que si querían problemas entonces pelearan con él, kariya solo se rio y se fue por donde vino diciéndole a sakuraba-kun que consiguiera el dinero, la verdad es que este día ha sido de puros sustos.

Después de clase quise preguntarle a sakuraba-kun que era lo que había pasado con ese chico kariya, pero solo me respondió "déjame en paz" y se fue azotando la puerta.

8 de octubre

Querido diario:

Hoy mamá me ha dicho que fuera a los almacenes shibukyu, así que llame a Eri para que me acompañara, me encanta ir, me gusta pasar por dragón couture, la ropa es un poco cara pero igual me gusta verla y a veces probármela aunque no compre nada.

Quedamos de vernos en las hamburguesas sunshine shibukyu a las 3:00 así que me arregle me cambie y me fui, pero no recordé que mi reloj ya no tenía baterías así que llegue media hora antes por lo que para pasar el tiempo me di una vuelta por los almacenes para ver que había nuevo, estaba viendo unos tenis increíbles en mus rattus cuando alguien salió de la tienda, era nada más y nada menos que kariya que venía acompañado de una chica de cabello rosa que usaba un coserte, me escondí detrás de un bote de basura para ver lo que estaban haciendo y tal vez saber que tenía en contra de sakuraba-kun, le dijo algo de un mazo increíble y se fueron, yo como buena espía los seguí para ver que mas decían escondiéndome donde podía, así poco a poco fui oyendo que al parecer han conseguido mucho dinero con un juego llamado "tin pin" apostando con chicos de secundaria, tal vez fue así como consiguieron que sakuraba-kun les debiera dinero, también dijeron cosas de su pandilla y que los que no pagaran sufrirían las consecuencias, los seguí durante un buen rato hasta que la chica dijo que oía un ruido, me quede quieta y pensé que me habían atrapado, pero para mi suerte un gato paso cerca y lo arroje por delante del arbusto del que estaba escondida , siguieron su camino al verlo y decidí que había husmeado bastante pero no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo los había estado siguiendo y me di cuenta de que estaba en shibu Q-heads y apenas faltaban unos minutos para las 3:00.

Al parecer este día tuve mucha suerte por que cuando estaba corriendo a toda prisa me encontré a Beat que andaba en su patineta, me pregunto a donde me dirigía, le dije que tenía que ver a Eri en las hamburguesas y accedió a llevarme, apenas llegamos a tiempo me disculpe con Eri fuimos por el encargo que me había hecho mi madre y después me dijo que paseáramos un rato por el lugar pero le dije que había tenido suficientes emociones por un día así que regrese a casa, llegue a la computadora para saber más sobre el tin pin, resulta que es un juego que está ganando mucha popularidad en la ciudad, tanto que incluso se han formado pandillas que se dedican a jugar y a robar los pines de los demás también encontré que en algunos casos, a estafar a los jugadores inexpertos.

El resto del día fue normal no paso nada interesante así que empecé a leer ese libro que el profesor minamimoto nos dijo que leyéramos "planilandia" dijo que teníamos que hacerle un reporte, lo cual es muy extraño puesto que es clase de matemáticas y no de literatura, pero el profesor minamimoto no es lo que se dice "normal".

15 de octubre

Querido diario:

Beat sí que la ha hecho grande, cuando me hablo de ello pensé que estaba jugando conmigo pero cuando al empezar las clases por la mañana el horrendo grito del profesor minamimoto se escucho en toda la escuela gritando el nombre del perpetrador de semejante broma ,aun lo puedo oír ¡¡¡ DAISUKENOJO BITO!!! , sin duda me hizo estremecer hasta los huesos, el profesor entro al salón y parecía que una bomba le había estallado en la cara, tenía el pelo chamuscado y de su gorra no quedaba más que el recuerdo, tenía una cara que pareciera que acababa de salir del mismo infierno de Dante, pregunto (más bien grito) donde estaba Beat, yo me quede quieta y no dije palabra alguna pero Beat es muy impulsivo y salió del armario de limpieza para coronar su broma con un tremendo susto, el profesor minamimoto una vez que se recupero del susto y se levanto del suelo le grito con su megáfono ¡¡¡ DETENCION!!! Beat se mostro indiferente y se fue en dirección al aula de castigo pero al cruzar la puerta me ha hecho un gesto de victoria por lo que el profesor minamimoto me castigo también por complicidad.

Una vez en el aula de castigo beat solo se ufanaba de lo grandiosa que había sido su broma y de la cara que debió tener el profesor minamimoto cuando supo que fue él, "ya me lo imagino el solo iba al baño y BAM directo en su cara jajá" decía una y otra vez hasta que escuchamos ruido detrás de la puerta y Beat se sentó de nuevo en su asiento fingiendo una cara de arrepentimiento. Entro el director, megumi kitaniji, es un tipo bastante extraño con esos lentes, ese peinado y esos audífonos pareciera que extravió los 70's, comienzo a pensar que esta escuela esta maldita y por eso todos los profesores son tan raros, traía consigo a un chico de primer grado que decía una y otra vez que no había hecho nada que el tin pin era su vida y su alma pero aun así el director no cedió y lo sentó en un pupitre junto al mío, cuando el director vio a Beat solo negó con la cabeza y dijo "y ahora que Daisukenojo" Beat le dijo que no le dijera así y le conto de lo que según él era la mejor broma de la historia de las bromas, el director solo firmo un papel y le dijo que se lo diera a su madre, cosa a la que Beat no le tomo importancia hasta que leyó el papel que decía que no se le permitiría el ingreso al plantel hasta que fuera evaluado por un psiquiatra, después se dirigió hacia mí me dijo que le extrañaba verme ahí yo le dije que yo no había hacho nada que todo era culpa de Beat y el solo me dijo "bueno no creo que el profesor minamimoto entienda razones ahora mismo por qué no te quedas aquí un rato" yo accedí y finalmente puso su atención en el chico de primer grado "a ver Dan ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que ese juego esta prohibido aquí en la escuela?" le dijo al chico pero el solo respondió que no podía dejar de hacerlo que prohibirle el juego seria como quitarle su esencia .

El director kitaniji solo le dijo que lo dejaría pasar esta vez si prometía no volver a traer los pines a la escuela que solo era por su seguridad, el chico accedió de mala gana, por fin solucionado ese asunto el director dijo que era una buena oportunidad para ponernos al corriente con nuestras tareas, se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a leer un libro.


	2. Dias de juventud

pero que modales los mios,presentandome hasta el segundo capitulo, bueno este es el primer fic que publico en (por eso es que hasta ahora me presento por que no sabia tanto de como usar las opciones de la pagina) me da mucha tristeza ver que solo he recibido un review pero tengo la esperanza de que algun dia (aunque sea muy lejano) alguien lo leera y no le gustara que lo deje incompleto (yo he leido muchos de esa manera) así que igual lo continuaré.

bueno tal vez la narrativa parezca algo extraña al principio pero despues de un rato te acostumbraras, esto obedece a que este fic originalmente iba a ser un doujinshi.

* * *

16 de octubre

Querido diario:

Hoy llegando a la escuela he visto a sakuraba-kun, estaba peleando con kariya quien exigía por última vez que le pagará el dinero que le debía, la cosa se puso seria pues kariya saco una navaja, yo me interpuse y le dije a kariya que basta, el me dijo que no era mi asunto, sakuraba-kun me dijo que no me metiera que no era mi asunto, pero yo le dije que había investigado a kariya y que sabía lo del tin pin, ambos pusieron cara de sorpresa, le dije a kariya que lo desafiaba a un juego más doble o nada, kariya se empezó a reír y dijo que quería los audífonos de sakuraba-kun, cerramos el trato y me dijo que nos esperaba en una semana en molco para el torneo que ahí habría.

"¿qué estás loca?" me dijo sakuraba-kun, pero yo tenía un arma secreta, recuerdas a ese chico loco que castigaron junto con Beat y yo pues resulta que no es más que shutto Dan o "shooter" el tres veces campeón de tin pin, así que durante el almuerzo tome a sakuraba-kun y lo lleve con él, le explique lo de kariya , Dan se molesto mucho decía que como era posible que alguien usara el tin pin para algo como eso , así que accedió a entrenar a sakuraba-kun para que fuera una maquina de aniquilación para el tin pin y nos dijo que lo viéramos en el basurero al terminar las clases.

Al finalizar las clases le pregunte a sakuraba-kun si estaba listo para iniciar su entrenamiento, el dijo que tenía que irse a casa pero yo lo tome de la mano y le dije que hacia esto por su bien, forcejeamos un rato hasta que jalo muy fuerte y caí encima de él, lo malo fue que en ese momento Eri iba entrando al salón y nos vio en esa posición tan bochornosa , "hay shiki que atrevida eres ja ja eso se hace en una habitación no en la escuela ja "dijo, le explique a Eri todo lo que había pasado, ella decidió que iba a acompañarnos entonces.

Cuando íbamos camino al basurero nos encontramos a Beat que estaba en una heladería con su hermana menor Rhyme, yo no le dije nada porque no quería que nadie más se involucrara, pero Eri le conto todo con pelos y señales, Beat se emociono mucho al saberlo y dijo que también quería entrenar con Dan, así finalmente los cinco llegamos al basurero donde Dan ya nos estaba esperando.

"pensé que nunca llegarían, eh espera ¿todos van a entrenar?" dijo Dan al vernos, yo le explique que solo sakuraba-kun y Beat iban a entrenar, el dijo que menos mal porque ese entrenamiento podía ser muy rudo para las chicas, le pidió a Beat y a sakuraba-kun que le mostraran sus pines un momento, ellos lo hicieron y dan los arrojo muy lejos detrás de la malla del basurero.

Dan dijo que un verdadero maestro del tin pin debía estar entregado a sus pines como si fueran su alma así que la primera parte consistía en ir a buscar los pines a los montones de basura, los chicos saltaron la malla y dan les dijo que esperaran un momento, cuando ellos voltearon él les arrojo encima una cubeta de un liquido rojizo, "QUE RAYOS ES ESTO" grito sakuraba-kun, Dan les dijo que era salsa gravy y que tuvieran cuidado con los perros guardianes, finalmente dijo que si sobrevivían que lo viéramos en el parque miyashita mañana al salir de la escuela.

Pasaron cuatro horas antes de que los chicos salieran del basurero, sus ropas estaban hechas harapos, estaban rasguñados y sucios, pero finalmente lograron recuperar los pines que Dan había arrojado, sakuraba-kun se recostó exhausto en el suelo y dijo que iba a matar a ese niño, me senté junto a él y le dije que tal vez los métodos de Dan eran un poco duros pero que después de esto kariya ya no le daría ningún problema, sakuraba-kun cerró los ojos y me dijo que me agradecía que nadie más se había preocupado por el de esa manera, me sorprendió bastante que me diera las gracias así que le di una bola de arroz que las chicas y yo habíamos comprado mientras ellos estaban en el basurero, nos quedamos un rato así, viendo la luna llena, siempre he creído que la luna de octubre es la más bonita de todo el año .

17 de octubre

Querido diario:

Hoy después de clases nos hemos reunido de nuevo para ir a ver a Dan, Beat le contaba a Rhyme como había luchado contar decenas de perros para recuperar su pin, sakuraba-kun decía cosas entre dientes y Eri me mostraba su video cámara nueva me dijo que si el resto del entrenamiento era tan divertido como el anterior entonces tenía que grabarlo.

Finalmente llegamos al parque miyashita donde estaba Dan sentado en un banco leyendo una revista de TV, cuando lo vimos sakuraba-kun trato de lanzarse contra él pero Beat lo detuvo a tiempo por lo que solo dijo unas palabras más entre dientes , Beat le dijo que estaba listo para el siguiente entrenamiento y que sería definitivamente un maestro del tin pin, Dan nos dijo que lo acompañáramos a su casa en cat street , cuando llegamos pasamos a una habitación donde solo había una televisión , sakuraba-kun pregunto qué de que se trataba ahora y Dan dijo que un verdadero maestro del tin pin debe tener paciencia por lo que el siguiente entrenamiento era ver el maratón ininterrumpido de ocho horas de slammurais sin levantarse, sakuraba-kun dijo le dijo que estaba loco pero para eso nosotras y Dan ya estábamos en la puerta Dan les dijo que lo disfrutaran y cerro con llave.

Como las chicas y yo no teníamos que hacerlo decidimos pasear por la ciudad mientras pasaban las ocho horas, regresando periódicamente para que Eri hiciera algunas tomas, decidí aprovechar esta ocasión para hablar con Rhyme acerca del alocado comportamiento de su hermano, ella solo dijo que él era así, yo le dije que entendía que quisiera así a su hermano pero que beat fuera tan problemático no podía ser bueno, Rhyme me dijo que eso no me importaba y salió corriendo de ahí, Eri trato de detenerme pero yo la seguí hasta que se detuvo en la escuela primaria donde ella asistía, vi que estaba llorando sujetada del enrejado, me acerque y la abrace, le pregunte por que lloraba y ella dijo que hacía unos días ella había obtenido el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor de su escuela, que se sentía muy orgullosa y quería compartir su gran logro con su familia, pero ayer Beat había llegado con la nota donde le prohibían entrar en la escuela, y una vez más sus padres pusieron toda su atención en él, ella quería mucho a Beat y no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que quería que dejara de hacerle a la gente las bromas que tanto le divertían para que sus padres le pusieran un poco de atención a ella, la abrace más fuerte y le dije que no tuviera miedo que Beat podía ser un cabeza hueca a veces pero que era un buen tipo, que seguro entendería y podía ser algo beneficioso tanto para ella como para Beat.

Ella se limpio las lágrimas con sus mangas y me dijo que volviéramos con Eri, las ocho horas habían pasado y quería ver como había sido de los chicos, cuando llegamos con Eri nos dijo que no le volviéramos a meter esos sustos, las dos nos disculpamos y nos fuimos hacia la casa de Dan, cuando llegamos Dan abrió la puerta, los chicos parecían un par de zombis, recargados uno encima de otro sin mover ni un solo musculo y las pupilas dilatadas; Dan nos dijo que con un poco de agua estarían bien y que cuando recuperaran la conciencia les dijéramos que su siguiente entrenamiento sería en dogenzaka para que no llegaran tarde.

18 de octubre

Querido diario:

Por tercera vez no hemos reunido para el entrenamiento de tin pin, esta vez en dogenzaka, en esta ocasión dan nos dijo a las chicas y a mí que seriamos de gran ayuda, así que nos llevo a todos a A-east donde lo único que había en el escenario era un estéreo en el suelo.

Dan dijo que un verdadero maestro del tin pin tenía que tener ritmo por lo cual el siguiente entrenamiento consistía en bailar, encendió el estéreo y le extendió su mano a Rhyme, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Beat pero quería ser un gran maestro del tin pin así que no dijo nada, empezó a mostrarnos como se hacía al ritmo del uno dos, uno dos mientras bailaba con Rhyme, una vez que termino dijo que tomáramos nuestras parejas y que hiciéramos lo mismo, Eri me empujo para que bailara con sakuraba-kun pero el reacciono violentamente y dijo que estaba harto, que no entendía cómo es que hacer todas esas ridiculeces lo iban a ayudar con su problema, dan puso una cara muy seria levanto su pin "red káiser" y le dijo que si no le parecía entonces jugaran.

La mesa estaba puesta y ambos colocaron sus pines en ella, Dan dijo que iba a ser un encuentro a 3 pines cada uno, pero dijo que solo necesitaría uno para vencerlo, sakuraba-kun estaba muy molesto así que en su primer turno arrojo su pin a una velocidad impresionante hacia el pin de Dan, pero Dan contraataco con un movimiento no tan agresivo pero que golpeo al pin de sakuraba-kun y lo hizo volar fuera de la mesa, "eso lo logras con apego a tu pin" le dijo a sakuraba-kun que puso su segundo pin en la mesa y lo lanzo hacia un lado de la mesa para atacar al pin de Dan desde un costado con una gran velocidad, pero dan movió su pin ligeramente hacia adelante haciendo que el segundo pin de sakuraba-kun se siguiera de largo y cayera por el borde, "eso lo logras con paciencia" dijo Dan, sakuraba-kun se dio un momento para pensar ,finalmente puso su tercer pin sobre la mesa y lo lanzo rápidamente contra el de Dan impactándolo por el frente, sakuraba-kun corrió para lanzar su pin contra el de Dan en diferentes ocasiones acorralándolo en una esquina, Dan finalmente logro contraatacar mandando el pin de sakuraba-kun volando una vez más, pero esta vez sakuraba-kun se interpuso y lo devolvió a la mesa con una palmada mientras decía "no otra vez" Dan cerró los ojos y lanzo su pin a una gran velocidad que logro golpear al pin de sakuraba-kun antes de que este rebotara en la mesa, el tercer pin de sakuraba-kun salió volando a un lado suyo tan rápidamente que solo se escucho un zumbido antes del golpe.

"y eso lo logras con ritmo", sakuraba-kun no articulo palabra estaba totalmente impresionado del último movimiento, hasta que Dan le grito que si de veras quería librarse de kariya entonces tenía que confiar en nosotros, que nosotros lo hacíamos por que nos preocupábamos por él y que mientras tuviera esa actitud no lo entrenaría mas, sakuraba-kun cayó de rodillas "PERDON" grito "lo lamento, yo solo quería…" me levante de mi asiento y le dije que estaba bien que nosotros éramos sus amigos, el dijo que apenas lo conocíamos y yo le conteste que a veces solo hace falta una mirada para querer a una persona, el se levanto y puso sus manos en mis hombros, Eri grito ¡BESO, BESO, BESO¡ a lo que Beat, Rhyme y Dan hicieron segunda, nos separamos rápidamente y sakuraba-kun dijo que siguiéramos con el entrenamiento, Dan dijo que entonces que estábamos esperando puso el tapete de pasos en el suelo y encendió la grabadora.


	3. verdad

23 de octubre

Querido diario:

Hoy era el gran día, después de todo el entrenamiento con Dan por fin era hora de ponerlo a prueba en contra de kariya, todos nos reunimos en molco muy temprano pero sakuraba-kun no llegaba, cuando kariya y la chica que lo acompañaba uzuki llegaron preguntaron por el pero al decirles que no había llegado kariya golpeo fuertemente la pared, uzuki lo calmo y le dijo que de todas maneras lo encontrarían si no aparecía, las horas pasaron y no había rastro de sakuraba-kun, me dio miedo pensar que se había acobardado de último minuto, Dan dijo que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo, nos repartimos por toda la ciudad, a mi me toco buscarlo en udagawa y después de unos treinta minutos lo encontré observando detenidamente un grafiti con un gato en una pared por ahí , le pregunte que qué estaba haciendo ahí y que por que no había aparecido en molco, el me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme , pero yo le dije que no había tiempo que si no nos apurábamos no iba a poder inscribirse al torneo , lo tome del brazo y corrimos a molco, llegamos directo a la caseta de inscripciones, donde nos recibió HIGASHISAWA-SENSEI , le pregunte que hacía ahí y me contesto que él era uno de los organizadores del evento, me dijo que si quería un pin lindo él me lo regalaba, yo me escondí detrás de sakuraba-kun y le dije que no gracias.

Las eliminatorias pasaron rápido, pues después del entrenamiento de sakuraba-kun nadie parecía darle problemas, llego el momento del primer combate del torneo principal donde jugaría kariya, estaba ansiosa de ver como jugaba él después de todo se dedicaba a sacar dinero del juego, el juego termino muy rápido pues de los seis pines de su oponente solo quedaba uno mientras que a kariya todavía le quedaban 3, su adversario utilizo un pin muy grande, kariya puso su paleta en su boca y dijo que aunque más grandes eran más duro caían, lanzo un último tiro en contra del enorme pin de su adversario al tiempo que grito "tiro huracán" que dio vueltas en espiral hasta que golpeo el otro pin y este salió volando, kariya gano el juego y paso a las semifinales.

Dan se impresiono al ver ese tiro, le pregunte por qué y me dijo que ese era el tiro especial de su amigo yammer, un jugador excepcional y casi tan bueno como él, se pregunto por qué yammer habría entrenado a un sujeto como kariya, llego el turno de sakuraba-kun que le toco enfrentarse a una chica llamada nao nao, el juego empezó y cada quien puso sus pines en la mesa, sakuraba-kun ataco primero y lanzo el pin de nao muy lejos, nao puso su segundo pin en la mesa, sakuraba-kun quería repetir su ataque pero el pin de nao empezó a dar vueltas en su propio eje, ella dijo que su pin giratorio era invencible y lo lanzo en un tiro errático que golpeo varias veces el pin de sakuraba-kun hasta que lo tiro de la mesa, sakuraba-kun puso su segundo pin en la mesa y se dispuso a lanzarlo, Dan le grito que recordara las lecciones y sakuraba-kun se quedo quieto, nao lanzo su pin una vez mas de manera errática, sakuraba-kun espero a que se acercara lo suficiente y tiro su pin por un lado de la mesa, nao se río de él diciéndole que si se quería dejar perder esa no era la forma, sakuraba-kun sonrió y lanzo su tercer pin directo a la mesa para golpear de lleno al pin de nao, este salió volando hacia arriba, nao trato de devolverlo a la mesa con la mano pero el pin tomo nuevamente una dirección errática y se le escapo de las manos, nao puso su tercer pin en la mesa, este ultimo parecía normal, sakuraba-kun se quedo sin moverse cuando ella lanzo su pin , sakuraba-kun contraataco pero antes de que chocaran el pin de nao empezó a saltar como si tuviera un resorte, nao reto a sakuraba-kun a vencer a su ultimo pin, sakuraba-kun cerró los ojos y a unos cuantos rebotes logro golpear el pin de nao lanzándolo a volar como Dan había hecho con el de él hace unos días.

Nao le dijo a sakuraba-kun que era un gran jugador, y que le deseaba toda la suerte en la semifinal, nos acercamos a sakuraba-kun para felicitarlo por su victoria, pero el parecía igual de distante que cuando lo encontré en udagawa, quise preguntarle que le pasaba y que qué era eso tan importante que quería decirme, pero en ese momento anunciaron las semifinales, el siguiente encuentro fue aquel que estábamos esperando en la primera semifinal se enfrentarían kariya y sakuraba-kun.

El juego empezó, cada uno de ellos coloco sus pines en la mesa y lo lanzaron fuertemente contra el pin del otro, repitieron esto varias veces pero por mas fuertes que eran los impactos ninguno de los dos cedía, kariya sonrió y le pregunto a sakuraba-kun si era lo único que sabía hacer, sakuraba-kun parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que kariya pudiera decirle pero Dan me dijo que sakuraba-kun no estaba jugando a toda su capacidad, el juego continuo de esta manera hasta que un fuerte impacto abollo ambos pines y tuvieron que cambiarlos, cada quien puso su segundo pin en la mesa , sakuraba-kun lanzo el suyo fuertemente pero kariya lanzo el suyo en una dirección diferente haciendo que el pin de sakuraba-kun siguiera de largo dejándolo con un solo pin para jugar, kariya soltó una carcajada y dijo que nunca pensó que callera en ese truco tan viejo.

Dan pudo ver a Yammer al otro lado de las gradas así que se fue a investigar el por qué había entrenado a kariya, Beat fue con él, dijo que era por si lo necesitaba mientras crujía su puño, me concentre en el juego pues sakuraba-kun jugaba mecánicamente, me decidí a gritarle desde las gradas ¡QUE PASA CONTIGO SAKURABA-KUN ACASO QUIERES PERDER! Sakuraba-kun me miro, sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en el juego de nuevo, kariya dijo que había sido divertido jugar con él y lanzo su "tiro huracán" pero en ese momento sakuraba-kun tiro su pin en línea recta y este golpeo a l pin de kariya lo que hizo que su espiral fuera en sentido contrario, kariya trato de atraparlo pero no pudo y esta cayo de la mesa.

Kariya estaba furioso y coloco su ultimo pin en la mesa, "te subestime chico pero esto ya se acabo" dijo y lanzo su pin no muy fuerte justo para que se detuviera en el centro sakuraba-kun lanzo su pin para impactar al de kariya, pero este le dio un empujón para que fuera en espiral otra vez, el pin de sakuraba-kun casi cayo por la esquina, kariya aprovecho el momento para lanzar un tiro final en línea recta, los pines chocaron y el pin de sakuraba-kun salió volando, sakuraba-kun puso un pie sobre la mesa y salto muy alto para lanzar su pin de nueva cuenta a la mesa que en picada cayo directamente sobre el pin de kariya "así fue como evite a los perros" dijo sakuraba-kun, el pin de kariya quedo abollado y el juez declaro a sakuraba-kun como ganador.

Baje de las gradas para felicitar a sakuraba-kun pero me recibió con la mirada baja , le pregunte que le pasaba y solo me tomo de los hombros y me dijo que había algo importante que tenía que decirme, pero en eso llegaron Dan, Beat y Yammer , Beat tomo a sakuraba-kun del brazo y se lo llevo hacia afuera, le pregunte a Dan que hacían y me contesto que le preguntara a kariya, volteé a verlo y estaba de rodillas golpeando el suelo maldiciendo por haber perdido otra vez ante aquel chico, uzuki trataba de consolarlo pero kariya estaba furioso y no entendía razones, sin entender bien que estaba pasando Salí para ver por qué Beat y Dan se habían llevado sakuraba-kun, "¿cómo rayos es que pudiste hacerle eso? Me siento sucio al haberte entrenado " le reclamaba Dan a sakuraba-kun , el solo agachaba su cabeza y no contestaba, "ERES UNA MALDITA RATA" grito Beat y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, corrí hasta donde sakuraba-kun trataba de levantarse y les pregunte por que lo golpeaban, Dan me contesto que hablando con Yammer descubrió que sakuraba-kun se hacia pasar por principiante para engañar a los curiosos y sacarles su dinero, que kariya había sido una de sus víctimas y que este formo una pandilla llamada los reapers con la única intención de vengarse, trate de defender a sakuraba-kun pero antes de que pudiera decir nada sakuraba-kun dijo que era cierto , que no podía vernos más a la cara y salió corriendo de ahí.


End file.
